OS: Le plan A
by allylicity
Summary: OS très court qui fait suite au 06X04 que je viens de regarder et qui détaille les pensées d'Oliver concernant Felicity.


**Le plan A (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, voilà OS très court qui fait suite au 06X04 que je viens de regarder et qui détaille les pensées d'Oliver concernant Felicity.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

 **Bonne soirée et bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

Je regagnais le loft, Felicity était en train de se garer. Je n'étais pas fatigué, pourtant la soirée avait été vraiment surprenante et étrange.

J'allais prendre l'air sur le balcon. Je fermais les yeux le cœur serein.

Je pensais avoir tout vu, mais ce soir, voir Felicity sur le terrain s'en sortir comme une reine, tout en la guidant moi-même c'était une expérience qui me fit prendre conscience d'une chose : depuis le début ça devait être elle, mon âme sœur, ma personne, ma moitié, mon yin dans mon yang, mon plan A.

Avant le naufrage et même peu après mon retour, j'étais persuadé que Laurel était celle qui devait être à mes côtés, pas un plan de secours, un plan B. Et pourtant…

Ce soir, Felicity m'a fait sentir complet, apaisé. Qui aurait pu croire il y a six ans que l'It Girl deviendrait une partie de moi ?

J'ai toujours voulu la protéger alors qu'en fait, nous sommes complémentaires. L'un ne peut fonctionner sans l'autre. Cette femme est incroyable. Passer de l'autre côté de la barrière aura été salutaire ce soir.

Pourquoi redouter le pire, alors qu'ensemble nous sommes imbattables ?

Je souris. Moi Oliver Queen, je souris. Cette rencontre a définitivement tout changé. Fini le tueur sans scrupules, je suis devenu l'homme dont ma famille aurait été fier, dont je n'ai pas honte. J'espère devenir un père à la hauteur, pour William et pour les prochains enfants que je rêve d'avoir avec Felicity. Elle-même est devenue une femme remarquable, plus confiante et redoutable en informatique, traquant les criminels sans relâche. Seule son humanité, sa foi en l'autre et sa gentillesse sont restés intactes.

Que de chemins parcouru et quelle fiérté.

J'ai toujours eu des doutes mais ce soir, je n'en ai plus.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrit et je me retourne en voyant ma belle It Girl s'avancer vers moi.

 _« Ça va ?_ me demande-t-elle avec un sourire qui me transperce.

Je l'enlace, le regard résolu.

 _\- J'ai adoré te voir sur le terrain ce soir._

 _\- Et moi j'ai adoré te voir en Overwatch, attention je pourrais y prendre gout._

Je rigole à nouveau, mais c'est Felicity qui a l'air inquiète _._

 _\- Sérieusement, j'aime t'avoir à l'oreille le soir mais ne me refais plus jamais ça._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires d'ennuis avec le FBI. Je veux te protéger._

Je rigole de nouveau face à ses rôles qui sont maintenant inversés et Felicity me frappe le bras.

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Ne plaisante pas Oliver. C'est sérieux !_ me répond-elle. _Tu viens de raccrocher ton costume exprès. Il faut que tu évites le repère…bon j'avoue que ce soir c'était génial ce sauvetage de demoiselle en détresse mais l'équipe est là pour moi. Je fais partie de l'équipe et il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que ta retraite a sonnée. Désolée je suis impolie, enfin tu vis ce que je veux dire 3…2…1…_

Je caresse sa joue.

 _\- Tu n'es pas impolie. C'est difficile pour moi de te voir sur le terrain sans moi, mais je viens de voir que je n'ai plus à avoir peur. Felicity tu étais géniale sur le terrain._

Cette remarque fit rougir l'informaticienne qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

 _\- Tu trouves que j'ai assuré ?_

 _\- Déjà au repère d'HELIX quand tu m'as engueulé d'être venu, ça m'a laissé sans voix mais tout à l'heure, j'ai vu qu'avec Digg et toi, le flambeau était passé._

Felicity me sourit puis m'embrassa avant de me regarder, les yeux brillants :

 _\- J'ai eu un professeur remarquable._

Je me mis à l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur et alla la plaquer contre le mur :

 _\- Te voir dans l'action m'a excité à un point, tu ne peux pas savoir._

Felicity me rendit mon baiser très fougueusement en me répondant :

 _\- Si je le sais ! Quand les rôles étaient inversés je ressentais exactement la même chose. Depuis le premier soir où j'ai découvert ton secret. »_

Un petit rire de ma part et le désir prit place.

Je profitais de ce moment charnel avec celle que j'aime et qui m'inspire de jour en jour. Mon héroïne. Mon plan A.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous penser? :D**


End file.
